


Claimed Waters

by Howlxte



Series: Mermaid Cove [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid Sex, Mermaids, Non-Human Genitalia, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Connor has spent way too many mating and egg laying seasons alone he resorts to eating the unfertilized eggs. When he finds himself in another mermaid's territory during his next heat things work out for his favor.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Mermaid Cove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999792
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Claimed Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tweet about this concept and I had to write about it so yeah have some good RK1700 mermaid sex with egg laying.

Connor hated this time of the year, another mating season he endured alone.

Mating seasons were hard on mermaids without a partner as one who housed the eggs they were too overcome with the desire to breed they couldn’t even think about getting food. Usually a mermaid’s mate would hunt for them during this time or the pair would overeat before the season started. It had been many cycles Connor did this alone.

Not only was the breeding part hard on him laying the eggs exhausted his body more. By the time he was done laying the unfertilized eggs he was starving and the only thing he could do to keep himself alive was to eat them. Connor would always feel incredibly guilty for eating the eggs but he reminded himself that they weren’t fertilized by a mate. Connor was always feral by the end of a mating season from the sheer fatigue his body went through.

Connor would try to find a mate or at least get enough food but any mermaids he encountered already had partners and were chasing him out of their territory so he went hungry that day.

It was approaching his mating season and Connor was famish, he managed to find some clams and sea urchins he nibbled on before an octopus mermaid chased him out. He had sucker marks on his blue scaled tail from the encounter. They will go away in a few days but Connor needed to find a place to settle down in while going through once again another exhausting mating season.

Nines patrolled around his territory, he had a wide expanse of ocean full of reefs that had plenty of food. He was fiercely protective of it as he had fought tooth and nail for, shark mermaids like him were very territorial and he had the scars to prove he was battle hardened. Most other mermaids stayed away from his corner of the ocean as he had an excellent sense of smell, the shark mermaids useful tool that made them more at the top of the mermaid food chain.

So Nines easily smelt the mermaid in heat.

Following the smell to a reef full of underwater rock formations and tunnels Nines snooped around in them to find the intruder.

From the scent alone he deduced this was a reef mermaid, the ones with the prettier scales that shimmered like gems in the sunlight. Nines’ tail didn’t have pretty scales, his was smooth and a little rough to the touch. His underbelly though was soft and a tad squishy.

Nines found the mermaid in a small cave he managed to squish himself in, it was too narrow for Nines to swim through but he reached an arm in it to try and grab the mermaid to pull him out. The mermaid made a sound and squirmed away from the touch and deeper into the cave until he spat out the other entranceway. Nines gave chase and he easily caught and pinned the mermaid to the sand.

The shark mermaid got a good look at his ‘prey’ the two had an almost identical face except Nines’ had blue eyes. The smaller mermaid had a blue scaled tail and scales on his arms matching the tail. His wide brown eyes gave him a very innocent look that Nines found intriguing.

Connor was scared being caught in the shark mermaid’s grasp, it wasn’t uncommon for shark mermaids to eat other mermaids that invaded their territory.

“What are you doing here? You’re in my part of the ocean and I don’t welcome intruders.” Nines growled at the caught mermaid who squirmed in his grip.

“Please don’t eat me! I didn’t mean to invade, I just need a safe place to lay my eggs.” Even though he’ll probably once again eat them.

Though Connor noticed something about the shark, the gills at his neck were fluttering more, his pupils were more dilated. It hit Connor that the shark mermaid must be smelling his heat musk and was being affected by it.

This could work in Connor’s favor!

Maybe this shark mermaid didn’t have a mate and would take him as one, then he wouldn’t have to go hungry this mating season.

“Are you unmated? I don’t have a mate.” Connor said, he put on his best enticing look.

The shark mermaid looked down at the reef one who was making himself look delectable enough to eat in a different way. Nines’ hadn’t bothered the last couple mating seasons to seek out and find a mate. Shark mermaids weren’t usually the kind to even have a partner, mostly they romp during the season and go their separate ways. If Nines were to take this reef mermaid as his mate then he would have to provide for him, which wouldn’t be hard given his bountiful territory.

An added bonus was the reef mermaid smelled absolutely maddening, it was waking up suppressed instincts.

“Mine.” Nines finally growled and pinned Connor more down in the sand.

Connor let out a moan being pinned and his instincts fluttered happily knowing he was finally going to be bred properly.

Nines wrapped his arms tight around the reef mermaid as he rutted against them. “What is your name?”

“Connor.” He moaned out.

“Nines.” 

Connor cooed at Nines as he let his instincts guide him in finally doing what they wanted. His nether region where his slit was started to get wet with his more thick slick. Nines moved one of his hands down to press his fingers against it. Connor moaning when they dipped inside his soft fluttery entrance. That got Nines’ attention as his own slit opened up and slowly his two phalluses came out.

The two cocks were pointed at the tip and grew thicker the more you went down them. Both had knots at the base which were there to lock the pair together to ensure breeding took place. 

Connor preened seeing the shark’s two cocks, already salivating at the thought of one or both of them inside his vulva. Connor’s slit opened more up revealing his vulva which was coated in a thick blue color mucus to easily have the cock slip inside. Connor was ready to be bred by his new mate.

Nines rutted against Connor being mindful to not crush him with his bigger size and weight. Connor’s hands were smoothing all over Nines’ body, feeling his slightly rougher skin that made up his back and tail, then it turned into a more smooth surface on the white underside. Purring at the muscles on his mate, showing Connor that Nines was strong to ward off any threats.

A flick of Nines’ tail made a plume of sand come up as he tried to get his cocks into Connor. The smaller mermaid let out a moan feeling them rub up against his slit. Reaching a hand between them Connor guided one into his slit and let out a moan, his gills fluttering. Nines pushed all the way in feeling Connor’s tight warmth around one of his cock’s. He desperately wanted both inside the reef mermaid but will settle with one for now.

Connor bucked up into Nines, wanting the cock inside him to go deeper. He made chitter sounds from the mating, the pleasant feelings rushing through his body.

Nines pushed Connor more into the sand and a large plume of it came up from their intense mating. 

With a flick of his tail Connor rolled the two of them, now Nines was on his back with Connor on top, it allowed for the smaller mermaid to sink more on Nines’ cock. Nines didn’t like being under his mate but at this angle it was easier for him to buck up his tail and his other cock found its entrance into Connor. 

“Oh ah!” A stream of bubbles leaving Connor’s mouth when the second cock went inside him. Connor had never felt so full before, more slick being produced in his vulva to make the two cocks going in and out easier. The cocks wiggled inside Connor, searching and reaching deep inside him. Both were stopped by the knots at their base but Nines kept rutting harder into Connor.

Connor was feeling a massive build up of pleasure, his vulva tightening around the cocks to pull them in deeper.

“C-close!” Connor cried out hanging onto Nines.

Nines flipped them again so Connor was pressed hard into the wet sand as he managed to get one knot inside him. More bubbles left Connor’s mouth as he silently screamed in pleasure reaching his end. Nines buried his face in Connor’s neck and bit down right when both cocks emptied his seed inside Connor. He desperately tried to get both knots inside Connor to ensure fertilization of the eggs occurred but Connor yelped in pain at his overly stretched vulva. Nines stopped moving and instead pulled his teeth from the wound and gave it a lick.

Connor was surprised by the biting thinking Nines was going to rip his throat out, not knowing Nines was marking Connor as his.

The rest of the mating season was a blur of tumbling in the sand, the two going at it until Connor’s scent changed back to normal.

After that Nines took the weak and tired mermaid to his lair which was a large cove in some small islands. It was protected by the tropical foliage and deep enough for the two of them to swim around in. Connor curled up on some sand while Nines ventured out to find food.

The reef mermaid was surprised at the large tuna Nines caught but eagerly torn into the juicy meat of the fish. Nothing was wasted as Connor ate most of it, Nines only taking some scraps as he wasn’t that hungry. 

During the gestation period for the eggs Connor and Nines got to know one another better as they were a mated pair. Nines explained his kind were fiercely territorial and protective, though mates being stolen after losing fights was just their way. Connor explained how reef mermaids mate for life but can have multiple partners.

Connor also told Nines his kind lay eggs and the babies hatch, then Nines told Connor the grim reality of shark mermaids being born inside the mother and eating the unborn siblings until having a live birth. Connor didn’t really care as to how the babies would be born, Nines took notice at Connor’s bitterness about the babies.

Over time Connor’s stomach started to swell, showing the eggs had been fertilized since he pointed out his belly before never got this big. Nines kept a close eye on Connor who would just swim around the cove, he had no desire to build a nest which was worrying Nines.

Anytime Nines wanted to talk about the babies Connor would change the subject or swim away, Nines was getting frustrated with the reef mermaid but held his tongue.

Some time had passed and Nines came back from hunting with a tasty mauhi for the two of them to share when he stumbled upon Connor laying an egg and then eating it!

The shark mermaid swam over to Connor and pinned him hard into the sand. “What are you doing?!”

Connor tried to squirm away as he let out a broken moan, another egg slipped out of him. He tried to reach for the nutrient rich egg that will keep him alive. Nines unaware that Connor had been so exhausted after birthing his unfertilized eggs he ate them after having them.

“Hungry.” Connor weakly tried to get away.

“I have food for you!” Nines roared at Connor, he was beyond angry. How many eggs did Connor consume while he was away? The shark mermaid had smelt something off about him but went away to make sure the reef mermaid was well fed for the impending birthing.

“What?” Connor looked up at Nines before wincing as another large egg came out.

Nines quickly let go of Connor to grab the food but resumed keeping Connor pinned to the sand. Connor tore into the fish, gulping down mouthfuls of it’s meat in a rabid display. Once Connor had eaten the fish he calmed down but now his attention was at the pain in his groin area.

“Hurts.” He sobbed out as he tried pushing another egg out, Nines finally had a moment to look at the eggs. They were large with a deep blue color around their sac. So far there was only two in the sand and Nines carefully moved them away from Connor in case he was still hungry.

“It hurts?”

Connor nodded his head, Nines came closer and still held a hand down on Connor’s chest while his other hand started to gently massage the outside of his vulva. Connor let out a choked moan from the touch, it hurt but a spark of pleasure raced up his spine.

Nines sorta had an idea what he was doing, Connor was hurting down there, in his experience touching Connor there made him feel better. It seemed to work as another egg was pushed out and Nines gently grabbed it and placed it with the rest. Nines took this moment to push two fingers inside Connor which caused him to moan and yelp. The shark felt around Connor’s womb and felt there were more eggs which had him sigh in relief.

“You still have more inside you.” Nines pulled his fingers out but still rubbed gently at Connor’s vulva.

Eventually Nines’ flank was seated in the sand, Connor’s back against his chest. Their heads were out of the water to make it easier for Connor to breathe as Nines’ hands were massaging the eggs out of Connor’s vulva. The reef mermaid was moaning loud in Nines’ hold as he coaxed the eggs out one at a time. He nibbled on Connor’s neck to make it feel better.

“That’s it, only a few more, you’re doing so well.” One of Nines’ hands smoothed over Connor’s stomach that was once full with eggs but now was starting to flatten.

“You’re not mad at me anymore? For eating them? I’m sorry.” Connor had been apologizing the entire egg laying seeing how gentle Nines was being with the eggs. He sobbed out thinking Nines wouldn’t care for the children given shark mermaids lack of caring for their young but Nines was fully involved in wanting to care for the babies. It was this thinking he didn’t care that prompted Connor to revert back to his feral mindset and eat the eggs.

“I’m not mad, you’ve been through a lot.” Nines got another egg out and added it to the pile.

Connor bit his lip and whined, from his body being an entire livewire and the last egg finally being pushed out. Connor looked down to watch this one and noticed it was pure white in color, while the rest were blue. The white egg was also much smaller than the others but Nines still carefully placed it in the pile.

Connor slumped against Nines, panting hard as Nines guided him back under the water. Connor curled his body carefully around the eggs, Nines keeping an eye on him.

Nines wanted to go get Connor some food for all his hard work but was worried he might eat the eggs. Connor noticed him staring. “I won’t eat, promise.”

“If you can’t restrain yourself, eat the white one.”

“Why?” Connor looked down at the single different colored one.

“It’s the runt, probably won’t make it. Stay here, I'll be back.” Nines swam off to find some food for Connor quickly, leaving the new father to his eggs.

Connor stared down at the small white egg, it actually looked more like an oval shaped pearl. Gently he scooped up the egg and held it close to his heart, he could vaguely feel a tiny heartbeat. The baby inside the egg was alive, and that was enough for Connor to hopefully see it hatch.

Nines came back with plenty of food and gave it to Connor, he counted the eggs while the reef mermaid ate. Nines also brought seaweed that he started to make into a nest for the eggs. Nines was surprised all the eggs were there, especially the tiny one.

“You know this one is not going to make it.” Picking it up.

Connor abandoned his food and swam over to Nines taking the egg from his hold and placing it back into the nest.

“Maybe it won’t but maybe it will, for now she’s my pearl.” Connor gently touched the silvery surface of the egg.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard to not make this into a multi fic story but idk maybe I'll write a cute little part two one shot about Nines and Connor's babies being born.


End file.
